(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal panel unit, a display device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
In a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED), a display panel in which each pixel is independently driven is used. The display panel has a plurality of gate lines that transfer gate signals and a plurality of data lines that transfer data voltages. The display panel further includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) that are connected to the gate lines and the data lines and a plurality of pixel electrodes that are connected to the TFTs.
In addition, the display panel includes a gate driver that turns on/off the TFTs, a data driver that applies the data voltages to the TFTs, and a signal controller that applies image signals for the data voltages to the data driver and that applies control signals to the gate driver and the data driver.
A method of transmitting the image signals from the signal controller to the data driver includes using a low-voltage differential signal (LVDS) method, a mini-LVDS method, a reduced-voltage differential signal (RVDS) method, and a low-current differential signal (LCDS) method, and in the LCDS method, the image signals are transmitted using a very low level of current. When arranging signal wires to which high voltages are applied around signal wires in which several mA of current flows, flow of the current is changed by an electromagnetic field that is generated by the high voltages, and this causes an image failure.